fan_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hook vs King K.rool
2sm : hello I am 2sharkmob and welcome to fan war fanon. Today we have a drumroll pls CO-HOST Cortina: hello I’m Cortina 2SMs Artificial intelligence. I was supposed to appear in Riptor vs Reptile but due to time constraints it didn’t end up happening... 2SM: great to have you here Cortina: today we have a pirate battle 2SM: ooooh ruthless , twisted pirates with black hearts battling over the seven seas? Cortina: .... no 2SM : wait what Cortina: goofy over the top captains like king K.rool the Kremlin Kommander 2SM. : and Captain Hook the pirate that plagues the Netherland islands. I’m 2sharkmob Cortina: and I’m Cortina Both: and it’s our job to analyse the weapons , armour, skills, abilities and powers to see who would win in a fan war fanon CAPTAIN HOOK Cortina: nether lands, a great place full of pretty scenery and home to Peter Pan 2SM : it’s also home to the twisted evil - Cortina: were not doing a ruthless pirate episode ! 2SHARKMOB: FINE !!! Cortina: Captain Hook is goofy pirate who makes up he’s a dark - hearted muscular pirate when he’s a as skinny as a green bean mildly mean captain. 2sharkmob: Peter Pan as a “prank” cut of Hooks hand and fed it to a crocodile Cortina: Hook would replace it with a hook but the he was never rid of the crocodile 2sharkmob: he’s a expert swordsmon and speaks fluent fairy Cortina: armed with a cutlass and obviously a sharp hook he maybe a little intimidating 2sharkmob: and is speedy managing to outrun the crocodile Cortina:but He’s not without faults being physically pathetic 2sharkmob: and his ego usually gets in the way of his 30-36 IQ also he’s terrified of crocodiles Cortina : but , surprisingly , he should be feared by his sworn enemies KING K.ROOL 2sharkmob: Kremlin’s. A powerful but primitive species Cortina: so clearly someone’s has to take charge and call the shots! 2sharkmob: and that some one is king K.Rool. What does the K stand for ? Cortina: king K.Rool can hop round like a rabbit despite his size 2sharkmob: and has a ground pound that shakes the ground Cortina: but his arsenal is key to his moveset a blunderbuss that can shoot cannon balls and suck in nearby opponents 2sharkmob: a sort of jet pack allowing him to fly for a short time Cortina : a boxing glove to add more oof to his punches 2sharkmob: he can also survive hits from DK who knocked the moon out of orbit and many durable feats on level with that. Cortina: and his golden belly can deflect attacks 2sharkmob: despite his pros he’s not without cons Cortina: he’s only slightly less primitive then his subjects 2sharkmob: if he uses his golden belly too much it’ll break stunning him Cortina: still he’s a force to be reckoned with Cortina: look down here ������ Who you rooting for ? King K.rook - 0 Hook - 0 Who do yo think will win Hook - 0 K.Rool - 0 2sharkmob: there’s currently no votes for either but to vote simply edit page and put who you vote since there’s no votes the first person to vote deletes 0 and puts 1 for who their rooting for and/or who they think will win ok ? Cortina : with that sorted it’s 2sharkmob: time Both: FOR A FAN WAR FANON !!!!!!!!!! King k.rool and Hooks ship pass each other. Hook : look the crocodile learned how to ride a ship maybe I can get my hand back Hook and his crew boarded the ship quickly drawing their weapons K.Rool : what do you scallywags want ? Hook: MY HAND BACK ! K.rool charges at Hook and both go falling in the sea when the tik toy crocodile appears. Hook: Agggggggggh ! He quickly sprints away. K.Rool: hey crocodile comrade mind giving me a lift after that scoundrel Back on the island Hook : wait if the TikTok crocodile is in the sea then who’s that ? K.Rool jumps on the beach Hook: look I thought you were someone else FIGHT K.Rool uses a punching glove to send Hook flying. Hook gets back on his feet and pulls out his cutlass K.Rool uses his golden belly to deflect the blow breaking it. Using his helicopter jet pack and flies up before blasting Hook with his blunderbuss knocking him to the ground K.rool slams down crushing his body. K.rool : eat up ! He throws hooks head wich TIKTOK crocodile quickly devoured K.rool : what’d ya say you join us ? Crocodile: nods K.rool: let’s ride back K . O K.rool is seen on his throne The tik took crocodile burps out Hooks hat as it falls into the water 2sharkmob: dinners on the king tonight boys Cortina: Hook may have been faster 2sharkmob: but k.rool out classed him in every other category even intelligence because of the inventions k.roolinstine made. Guess in the end it was hook line and sinker. Cortina: the winner is KingK.Rool King K.Rool ( WINNER ) �� stronger ��bigger ��more durable ��smarter ��slower Hook ( loser ) ��faster ��weaker ��smaller ��less durable ��dumber Category:What-If? Fan-War's Category:2sharkmob Category:Completed fan wars Category:Nintendo vs Disney battles Category:Company themed fan wars